


How Cross met bliss

by Twiggylovesambrolilns



Category: WWE
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Family, M/M, Multi, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggylovesambrolilns/pseuds/Twiggylovesambrolilns
Summary: so this is my first attempt at fan faction I hope you all enjoy itand if you do like it so why not it give a heart and feel free to give some feedbackthis is the story of two girls from the completely different paths but is very similar in their own ways
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross, Nikki Cross/Killian Dain, Nikki Cross/Original Female Character(s), Sanity - Relationship, Team BAMF, Wesley Blake/Alexa Bliss/Buddy Murphy
Kudos: 4





	1. the perfect storm is forming in scotland

Once there once a girl named Nicola Glencross she had a dream to become great in many fields, so she starts to study but then she finish high school then colleges to become an artist but they hated her art so she was enraged so she when the gym to working out cause she want to hurt the ones who made fun of her the art she so at punch she punch it over 200 times then broken and it hit this big guy named Damian he asked what here for he asked she said I want to hurt those nobody at the college who disgraceful my art and he asked to do you wanna learn how to wrestle? and she says to Damian, yes so he takes him under her wing she becomes a wrestler then both romances with each like Nicola join Damian to him when he fights as his valet and they travel the world for a couple of years all through the UK (England Ireland. Germany) and Canada along the way Damian and Nicole met two more fellows Eric and Alexander then join their pack. The number group, so they all decide let's go purge in the American than to Florida to start in Nxt then started to Then with help from an old friend they called themself them SAnitY cause they took the first letter of their names “S” for sadistic Killian, “A” for Alexander “nit”, was Nikki and the “Y” was for the eric young so they had the goal to purge through nxt ranking then after start going to gold so Nicola now Nikki when after the women's title she took it from Asuka. Then Alexander and Eric won the tag team title def authors of pain and  Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish of the undisputed era then Killian Dian def. Bobby Roode to win the Nxt championship  they won all their titles on the same night at nxt takeover Detroit in October then Nikki, Alexander, and Eric join him in the ring then using all they strength lift him after big celebration!!! For the first time since coming to Nxt, they feel like they made it Then boom! The Undisputed Era ( Adam cole, Kyle O’Reilly, Bobby fish, and their newest member brittany baker) storm the ring and attack sanity first O’Reilly, fish, and baker took out Young, Wolfe and Cross then adam cole pounded on Killian then wailing on him he some punch and kick on him the rest of the undisputed era join and brittany drag Nikki out the ring and join the attack on sanity, when it seems like all hope is lost for Nikki and Damian but then three unlikely allies ran out from the crowd it was Alexa Bliss with her boy’s Blake and Murphy ?! reply mauro ranallo some alumuni of nxt returnin after some adsent then they dashed into the ring but they weren’t against Nikki and Killian cause at this point their career Alexa felt she and hers boys felt lost everything in their careers champion and all so they seeking guidance so they help Nikki and her brothers even though it seems even very strange, to Nikki when she saw once her former rivals beat the piss out of these undisputed punks she knew something has, Change in them so once she was better she got up and join lexi, In the fight she went after Cole who on back of damien since blake and murphy were taking care of O'Reilly and Fish 

Outside the ring but still in the ring was Cole vs Killian and bliss n cross vs brit baker who knew mess up now she grabbed her Bay! Adam Cole and the other ran for the hills . after that bliss n cross respected family help each up then all stood tall in the ring left to right 

Blake and Murphy w/ Alexa and Nikki with Killian Dain, Eric Young, and Alexander Wolfe a then crowd went wild for this epic moment!!!! it seems like start an awesome fraction between bliss and cross.


	2. the beginning of insane bamf purge

After the show they all went get to clean up and celebrate after the show so then Blake and murphy went with Killian Dian, young and Wolfe to the men's washroom then bliss and cross when to the women's washroom to bond. Thank you then she gave her hugs but why did you guys do that for us? Cause we heard Eric offer to anyone who joins sanity in his promo to gain some knowledge of your leader. he's great Nikki replied while smiling, plus" I want a friend like you I've heard such great things about You, I liked you handle Asuka tonight also congrats on break her spirit and her title reign " thank you, Alexa, also I would love a little twisted sister"Nikki replied. "Sound good to me and ill be in your corner when you need me of course " Alexa replied then an automatic shower spayed them both so much that Alexa slipped back then Nikki caught just before she hit the ground then she places her safely on her feet, thank you Nikki, you’re welcome she replied I wouldn’t help mine. my new friend and teammate from getting injured before she began our purge together. Our purge? Alexa replied its basically our goal to cause as chaos and leaves as many bodies in our path, Alexa grinned that sound lovely she replied, so what your team motivation? Nikki asked her, to show the Nxt and WWE universe that team bamf can do anything you can do but better and look so blissful too. so are you asking for a shot for our championship? Nikki asked No, Alexa replied you earned those beside I think you and got big fishes to fried than us small fry plus we got our butts hand to us by those indies darling so we had to get revenge plus how do you they think are pfft so we had an idea to bring more gold to sanity, more gold? Nikki looked puzzled “yes we want the WWE Women’s and WWE tag team champions from the main roster and bring them back here to nxt so hold all the gold” Lexi replied Nikki grinned ill have to bring this excellent idea to the guys too see what they think of the idea it sound great until then let’s focus on Asuka and Brittany baker while our boys are handling the undisputed era, Bobby Roode, that two walking meathead the aop but that's in next coming weeks but that’s then this now let’s get dressed so we can join our boys to get some food, after all, we are celebrating after getting the win tonight she grinned devilishly then she started laughing uncontrollably Alexa giggled along with her then asked whatcha laughin’ at? Oh, just the way you made Brittany look as she ran for the hills after beat down you gave her Nikki's reply. How about you Alexa? Same but to Asuka you had a great match btw so what on the menu for a party? She asked. its surprise by Killian he got an old recipe from back home, sound very homely as they walk out the shower into their locket then put the street cloth then wait for their respective teams to finish in the shower then a group of guys comes out of the locker room Wesley blake was talking with eric young and Alexander Wolfe in the back of the group chatting and laughing away while buddy Murphy and Killian Dian are in the front chatting away too. They seem to get along really well Nikki said to Alexa? yes, they are getting along indeed then she nods her head, Killian and murphy them for teasing them for taking so long then in the shower then "oh bless your heart" Alexa shot back with playful tease back them about “how much water you three used in there I was afraid I might have called an s.o.s, to save my boys" then they stop laughing in unison then Killian looked pissed then she so Young and Wolfe held Killian back so he would do anything stupid then he just gives murphy and blake a tightly punch in the chest so he wouldn’t release his beast on Nikki’s new friend and allies two for flinching then he smiles then reply let’s go party!!! it was Unlike him but he saw Nikki smiling next to Alexa so he didn't too upset Nikki then sanity got their vehicles and team bamf go in their car then they headed back to Killian and Nikki for food and fun. so finally they reach the destination they all head inside the house, once inside there was Halloween party decoration all around the place  
Eric, Alexander, and Killian went in the backroom while Nikki went to the kitchen to bring out the meal for tonight. Alexa asked 1. What's For dinner? Nikki replies that we are having corned beef and cabbage, shepherd's pie, and Irish soda bread. And where did the rest of your group go? They went to get changed for the party. Alexa .murphy and blake looked shocked then she reply oh I didn't it had to dress up, we would think of something to wear then as Nikki oh sorry I should have said something to you about this, but then Alexa was looking there looking living room she stopped in front of a Nightmare on elm street movie poster then she whispers in blake and murphy then ran to their car then open bag that has all their gear then a couple of search of mins then quick wardrobe they dash back inside the house then wait for the rest than four spooky characters appears first it Nikki as the bride of Frankenstein, Killian as Frankenstein's monster, eric young as the wolfman and alexander as Dracula while Alexa and her boys suit up as old favorite attires from their glory days they outfits inspired by Freddy Kruger gear red/black/green it was the best thing they could do on such notice, Nikki replied you look amazing very impacting you did a good job with that. thank you, Nikki and you guys went all out this party those are some classic costumes you got on there Alexa replied. so shall we eat now you three must be starving from changing so fast, yes we are so let's eat she replied then we discussed our plans. So after they all got their food and were sat the round table they began chatting their plans  
Nikki: Alexa with her boys would like to join our purge and us common enemies the author of pain with drake maverick and the undisputed era with Brittany baker now if my math is total of 5 plus 2 managers between the two teams now so we are outnumbered by three so were chatting I and Alexa has an amazing plan for us since we have kinda lost our way so since feeling the change and want to join sanity to help purge thought both the nxt and wwe universe all under the guide you guys, then young Killian and Wolfe all started to grin and look back each then at blake, Alexa and murphy across the table from them  
Then all four members of sanity got in huddle then started to whisper so they could  
While this happens blake and murphy are eating while Alexa is looking at Nikki in group  
She couldn't wait to tag along with Nikki in their new friends, hopeful with finger crosses if they agreed to let her and her boys join them, but then they got out the huddle .and face them first Nikki spoke first “welcome” next Killian said “to“ then Wolfe said “the” finally eric said “purge“.  
Blake Alexa and murphy all reply thank you and continue to their tasty meal  
After they finish their food that when they laid out the plans to protect the gold eric we have all gold, so we own the power of nxt so we’re going to buddy up for the part so bliss your with Cross because of hold the women's division in her hands yes, you get play with me, Lexi your my little twisted sister now Nikki replied. As for blake and murphy you with backup for Killian the real beast cause he top of the mountain he's our champion, also since are you apart sanity now using the Freebird rules you also might chance to defend once in while but if ur needed but stick with Killian for now. after finishing dinner they decide to go watch some classic horror movies until midnight after the movie finishes all the guys were passed out all round the couches, except for only two that still awake were Alexa and Nikki so they relocated into the guest room to began chat about their partnership such special moves they might to do and if they want to make matching ring gear and such usually tag team stuff, but then Nikki asked Alexa something she had never been asked since being in nxt  
How did this all start for you? Alexa replied Where Do I begin?


	3. A Long hard road to bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, we learn about Lexi Kaufman aka Alexa bliss's background and her Nikki started to bond   
> over their love for wrestling and dancing   
> also, this was co-written by greenfire4 so big shout to them for help this write this for all of you to enjoy

So, what do you mean exactly? Alexa asked Well. How did you start your career? How did you get paired with Blake and Murphy then how did the fall of team bamf start? Nikki asked  
Well my whole life i've been athletic fighter then i was teenager i had anorexia nikki looked at her then place one hand on alexa’s shoulder ,my goodness nikki replied and it got so bad day one my folks rushed to hospital after some test they said i was brink of death almost but help of my folks and friends which was hard for me cause i do it by myself but this time i need help but i beat it successful because i want to be cheerleading squad but you had be a certain weight according to my friend erin for it so i had no choice so i could make the team then we made it the national division level to make go achieve be on tv then one day after i got home i got call from someone at wwe asking if i want to try out and since i'm always ready for a challenge cause i've so done different athletic fields like track ,kicking , and gymnastic i'm used to it plus watch rey mysterio grow up i thought he can do this so can I and i've here since then i've entered the arnold classic as a pro level. .wow that an amazing story so inspiring oh I was cheerleading in college too Nikki replied I did some dancing completion in my teen years so you if ever want to go dancing or chat I'm here for you now we could do that you know have a girls night out, “I'd like that Nikki that fun thank you for the offer of that and the support that's nice of you and sounds like a plan ” Alexa replied. but as for me being with my boys blake and murphy, it happens after I return from injury I had a bit of match for fighting chance to win the Nxt women's champion against Sasha banks, but I got hurt then felt like id been walked over by other girls cause I was trying my best to bring positive and make this more it more blissful but they did see my vision so I was talking with murphy he said let me and blake join you to the ring match to watch your back against anyone but then we  
flip it so they are bodyguards then snap when I give them signals they cause distraction and return the favor from them. “That's very sneaky of you “ Alexa to Nikki replied then after I dropped the cheer and became the bliss you see today. but then we lost our tag team titles and I lost my champion shot to Bayley then down in both our ranking, that’s when we started that's lost I would blame myself for our loses, I’d be so down and I’d be in my mind at war like where we went wrong in a match? then take it further I’d feel like I couldn't eat at the moment but then I said…..oops then order my food. So now I can help you with your in-ring work and outside of the ring, Nikki replied. Well, I've seen you guys around but we never had a chance to talk except maybe in hello, how are you? In a meeting after the shows could so maybe you share your thoughts if you have any experience with anything that might get you down in any way?  
Nikki also had a tough past. I was bullied in the past for my looks but I confronted them about it head-on by saying you think toward me to try to drag me down in my life l just because you're unhappy with your life. then I used that I had a tough time making it here to wwe I tried out so many times before making it here, I did take as a negative in the way of this may be a bad thing now, but I thought maybe I was meant to be there at the time cause I wasn't what they looking for right now but one time after trying in England one of the peoples that watch me try out was William Regal, he told that I should travel around to various promotion to learn different styles  
And improve my in-ring work. Wow! Nikki, you're real-world classy traveler athletes, we should meet at the pc sometime so we can train together? Alexa replied “I would like that to bond with you and train “ so Nikki are you sleepy? yeah kinda as she let a big yawn, hmm? kinda? you say sound more yeah you are sleepy as she pokes Nikki’s ribs starting to tickle her little just get keep her awake enough to lead her room …...So now we should take cat power nap then tomorrow we’ll plan to do some training in a couple of days she said, Nikki could we checking on boys in the living room? Sure, then they turn into the room then they saw they 4 guys spread out on the couch and chairs, well I see murphy and blake in the chairs sleeping said Alexa and there eric and alexander on the couch but no Killian insight said Nikki maybe he around here somewhere let's look for him as they look to side then around the corner they heard something   
It was Killian she said then from around the corner it was Killian, there you two are I wonder where we're at ? oh sorry Killian we were in the guest room talking Alexa said. that's fine he said I just had to get away for min cause murphy and blake was snoring so I had to walk before I did something I would have regret then Nikki walks toward Killian then rest on his shoulder, so I’ll let you get some rest and thank you for the lovely dinner tonight Alexa said cheery g’ night? Alexa said Nikki, feel free to crash where you like in the house then Nikki whisper into Killian’s ear   
Would you like to sleep in the guest room? he asked …. Sure I love to sleep there but id to have my buddy with me, but he passed out drat. Could you help me so I can be my cuddy buddy? awe Nikki reply, of course, Alexa, Killian would be happy get to him for you while we into the guest room and get you some blanket get it ready then Nikki got down then fellow her the room while Killian went to get murphy from the couch he put him on his shoulder then came to back the guest then place him on the bed there you go, Alexa, then he left the room well Alexa here you go, then Nikki grabs some blanket they gave to then them Alexa cuddle up next to murphy and covers them both up then as Nikki was walking out the door Alexa smiling said “goodnight Nikki and thank you for everything tonight “ Nikki replied back you're welcome and goodnight back to you and pleasant dreams. See you two in the morning for the first meeting after forming these new leagues of supervillains. heheheheheh Nikki laughed into the nite


	4. Putting  the pieces together

Chapter 4  
The next day  
Alexa and Buddy woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. The smell led them to the kitchen, Hey Murphy, are you hungry? he nods then they both went into the dining room then they went downstairs to eat with the rest of the group they sit down at the table waiting to serve breakfast Alexa sits down next to Nikki while murphy and blake sit down the opposite side of the table to eric and alexander when Nikki asked them how did you sleep last nite?  
Blake said “beautiful” and how bout you and murphy, Nikki asked Alexa? good to you have an amazing guest room in our place, I might just have taken real estate in your guest room just in case we need a place to crash/sleep at before and after a show she replied  
Of course, you can stay whenever you want we’re family now then Nikki hugged both Alexa and murphy then hugged blake to completed hug train on the trio, so what for breakfast Alexa asked  
Oh I will go check in the kitchen then Killian bought out two platers that were steaming with a great smell of deciduous Nikki smells it mhmm then places it on the center of the table. she removes the top the plates then the aroma of the food engulfs the room and when into each of the noses then boys Eric, wolfie and blake & murphy lick the chomps and their eyes are glued to plates of eggs, bacon, beans, and toast. Looks good Killian Alexa replied as she grabs toast and eats while Nikki make Alexa a plate of a little bit of everything on the menu then she places on the table in front of Alexa there you go she said then Alexa started to eat her food while Nikki was dishing out place plate to Alexa and her boys, eric stands up with a cup of joe in hand he made a toast to them and a new beginning of a great faction and new family then they clash mugs to each other while saying to family or sanity then he sat back to dig into a meal that was placed in front of him and they all did the same after some good eating time at the table, it was time they got down business eric replied yes start next week say we should make some special tag team finisher and moves to make you know mix and match our styles together and we need to get you three jacket to match our style so u fit in with the group we have to start to get an idea of that  
With the new logo, we can make up together and flag, where you're from .alexa, replied sounds goods to me I'd like a jacket like Nikki's the sleeveless one like a vest but with an Americans flag on it .then blake I'd need one like Alexa too, Killian awe I didn't know your feminine side blake? well the Fans do secretly call Blake beautiful sometimes so yeah maybe, hmm fair enough dian replied and how about you murphy what kind of jacket do you wanna wear? I like your jacket it's fluffy and puffy plus I like leather, you have great taste clothing! thank you, Killian. alright, sound replied Eric we have seen ur stuff from last year and it needs tweaking a bit so let's go to pc (performance center) and training and work outlets have some dude time!!! What about us Alexa replied I can do the math. The ratio of guys to girls is 5 to 2. Can we make it even kinda, what do you mean? he asked could *then Alexa turn her head and pointed at dian  
* We have Killian come with us gal so we can bond before training? Killian looked at Eric well? Sure sounds just meet us in the gym after that you got it? The three of into Nicola ‘’Nikki’’ n Killian car. in the car so Nikki where should get-going first on a little adventure? well maybe we could look for patches for your guy’s jackets after that we could go swimming then go to seamstress request some jacket to make for you, murphy and blake. Sounds like a plan to me, replied Alexa, I know the perfect to go as well she said where's that Nikki? Alexa asked MICHAELS!!!! Screamed as Killian drove off the store, they pulled in the parking lots of the Michael's they parked and went into the store to look for flag patches, Nikki asked the clerk which aisle can I find patches of flags? the clerk said aisle 7 then Alexa and Nikki plus Killian went to the aisle 7 for the patches then Nikki grab an Australian and 2 USA flags then passes them to Killian, then Alexa notice leftover Halloween stuff tap Nikki on the shoulder to ask Nikki, would you like to go check out that section over then *she pointed at the spooky-looking section of the store* then Nikki her head in direction eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, yes let's go then she speed walk to display all different kinds of knit nats and decoration of Halloween and some autumn stuff, do you see anything you like or interested you Nikki? Asked alexa…. Nikki replied yes she grabs a skeleton cat and black cat then pass them to Killian  
Did he ask are you finished shopping? yes, let's check out then they paid for their things then started to walk but then a couple recognizes Nikki, Alexa and Killian they asked for autograph and picture and congratulate them on their big wins at nxt takeover and gave hugs then got in the cars and drove off to next place where to next Alexa? maybe we could go swimming?  
Sounds fun to me. Actually, I need a dip to cool off, so, Nikki, how does it feel to be known by our fans? Alexa asked it feels good they pulled into back their apartment then went inside to change for a small dip while swimming and while Killian waited inside .nikki thought of idea hey Alexa, we should have a race to test our speed and agility in the ring before we go train with the rest of guys sound good? Sure. she replied then Nikki and Alexa went to the right side of the pool as just they were about to jump in, but then Alexa said why don't we raise the stakes of this race? I am listening and Nikki replied about how the loser has to buy the winner coffee or something any favor they might have or want, competitive type are you? a little bit yesh! Lexi replied I like it, she replied. they waited at the far end of the pool for Killian to count 3…, 2, 1, Go!!! they jumped in the water they were swimming at a very similar rate but then Nikki's leg got caught on the buoy then Lexi was just about to hit the finish line but she wants to turn over a new leaf and show her new team-mate that she can be there if they're in trouble so swam back to help Nikki she untangled Nikki's leg, thank you, Lexi, but why did you do that, like help me right before you gonna win the race? Well, I thought it would be an unfair race if you were unable to compete against me, oh thank you, so should we keep going then? Nikki said yes, let’s restart where you got caught at . okay then we should probably alert Killian then Alexa replied of course then Nikki swam over to tell dian to recount hey Killian, could recount for the race? He replied what is the best two out of three in the race? Yes, you could that she replied he struggles his head, gets into position to restart then Nikki swam back over to where Alexa was waiting in the water then Killian counted tre. Duo...uno go then both girls took off like two bottle rockets even Killian got wet from the splash Nikki replied can you keep you? then... mid-stroke a beach ball comes flying from the lobby and hits Nikki in the back then Alexa didn't notice then finishes then Killian puts down one hand in a place where Alexa column was then Nikki comes 2nd why’d you stop? Nikki replied, got stunned and I choked . are you good? she placed one hand on Nikki's shoulders I should be I think at lease nikki*pulls her back out her eyes* Alexa trying not to stare, but falling you scared me for there me for a scared like you were about to drown or something worse then Nikki wiped the sweat away from Alexa's forehead and Alexa did the same to Nikki with the towels near the finish line anyways but you owe me one Nikki then she narrowly looked at Nikki you didn't let me did you? okay, what would like then?  
But no honestly I was doing the best 100% I could in the race, maybe we could do a rematch next time buts 3 laps instead she replied that's sound good to me but oh no you're getting redemption just yet until let me think the prize I want for winning this race hmm remember anything you want within limits I should mention, okay so, what the limit? no title shot right? Yes, that’s not my call right now I have to talk mr.regal about who I am challenging next for my goldie babe she replied. Well, at least I tried to ask him to still think though Alexa scratched her head. right miss bliss you are correct. you're right, a deal is a deal so where to next? also, where are we going to next exactly? the ball must have with my memory just a little bit, oh dear replied Alexa I hope the guys don't get at me for this, we are going the pc for training with our teams just bring you back to speed now come on lets me help you up Nikki now let's get changed and let the guys know what's happening at the moment then she begins to walk towards the door exits pool area while throws a little extra sway in her hips as she walks to her towel you two comin’? oh yeah, nxt townhome of the performance center! yesh miss goddess replied Killian they walk toward the metal doors and Nikki glanced at her back to be little curious while making sure nobody hurt the misses, oopsies replied Alexa then she returned grabbing her towel as she left then wrapped and gathers her thing you all set Nikki and Killian, we should get lockers rooms to get change . Then Nikki grabbed her things and dried off then placed the towel around her waist and followed her into the locker room while Killian waited in the lobby for the girls to change while in the locker room Nikki and Alexa getting changed Nikki asked have you thought about your prize yet? I have couples of thing in mind but I'll let you know okay, Nikki  
Alright, she replied but I did have something in mind for our new alliance of sorts, oh yeah what’s that? Nikki do you remember the Dudley boyz’ Dudley death drop but maybe change the name like divas death drop or something like that we can think of a name . what do you think, Alexi? That sounds pretty cool to me, We’’ II have to run it by the guys to get some feedback .of course she replied  
After getting dressed they both head out into the hallway where they find Killian waiting for them then they head the car make their way back to pc for training with boys Killian got in the drivers  
The seat then started the car Nikki was just about in the car but suddenly she was stopped by Alexa hold on Nikki let me get the door for you, why thank you, Alexa, she placed one hang on the doorknob then Alexa looked at Nikki and smiled then Nikki smiled back did you want to say something Alexa? yes, Nikki, I do Alexa replied what is it then? I had an awesome time spending my time with you and Killian. It was fun. We should do it again. Oh, I agree it was an amazing adventure with you. Should we be going now? Nikki asked of course also Nikki I thought of my prize for winning the race from earlier oh that's great what is that? I'd like to go on a date with you? So you want me, but I thought you were with Murphy? Am I but we are not happy at the moment so I am going to him asking for an open relationship so we might help the relationship if we see other people it helps us feel a little happier not sad, u know? I think I get but I had no you felt this way? Alexa, well I feel more joy with you Nikki then she smiled at her. So, when do you want to go out then? you will do it? yes so you pick the day and I'll make reservations  
Nikki replied, Are you free on Sunday? we could go to Disneyland on our day off? Sure, I’ve never been there since coming to states so it could fun go to magical kingdom than its date  
Great then Alexa opened the door for Nikki , Alexa winked at Nikki then she got in the back and they drove off head for the pc.


End file.
